Christmas Wish
by Dorthey Star
Summary: A holiday treat disguised as DG fluff. No unwrapping required, just reading and reviewing :)


CHRISTMAS WISH

By Dorthey Star

Disclaimer: you know the drill…nothing belongs to me.

A/N: Just a short little ditty that I wrote while watching my cats as they lie on the vents and take up all the warm air. It can either be during Hogwarts time or after…it doesn't really matter to me. Anyway, have a Happy (and safe) Christmas everyone! Please, review!

* * *

"You're positive you want to go through with this?" Ginny Weasley asked as she smoothed her hair down one last time.

"Want is the wrong word, love. Willing is more appropriate. I don't _want_ to go in, but I _will_ since, for unfathomable reasons, it's so important to you," Draco Malfoy said, sighing dramatically. Ginny giggled and laced her fingers through his.

"Thank you. You don't understand just how much this means to me, Drake," she said lightly before knocking on the door of the oddly constructed house in front of her.

"I told you I hate being called that," Draco grumbled. Ginny smiled cheekily at him.

"I know. Why do you think I continue to do it?" He didn't have a chance to respond because at that moment the door was flung open. Molly Weasley smiled at her only daughter.

"I'm so glad you could make it, dear," she said to Ginny, and then looked over at her guest. Her smile faltered only slightly before she added, "And you, too, Draco. Come inside, both of you, before you catch your death of pneumonia." Draco and Ginny stepped into the warm and inviting kitchen. Draco looked around, keenly interested in the environment that had made Ginny into the loving and forgiving witch that she was. The counters seemed to be overflowing with food of all kinds: cakes, salads, hot dishes, cold dishes, and everything in between. Draco's mouth started to water as he thought of how Ginny always bragged about her mother's cooking. He thought back to the fancy, tasteless food that he would have been having had he stayed at the Manor for Christmas, and was suddenly very glad that he came with Ginny. His thankfulness was short-lived, however, because at almost the very moment that thought entered his mind, the door swung open and Ron Weasley stepped in with his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ron started to greet his sister, but stopped when he saw her guest.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ron asked Ginny, who rolled her eyes and stepped unconsciously closer to Draco.

"He's here as my guest, and I'll not have you being rude to him, Ronald ArthurWeasley," Ginny said coolly. Ron glared at her use of his full name.

"I won't be if he isn't, Ginevra Molly Weasley," Ron said. Ginny giggled.

"Go ahead. Do it and get it done with, then," she said, still laughing. Ron's glare deepened.

"Do what?" he asked tersely. Ginny smiled brightly.

"Stick your tongue out at me. I know you want to," she said gleefully as his cheeks reddened, proving that he had been wanting to. Draco had to bite down the urge to sneer. He knew he had to play nicely. However, if he wasn't the one to initiate the fight…

"Presents time!" someone called out from past the doorway leading to the rest of the house. Ginny squealed happily and tugged on Draco's had, urging him to move faster towards the presents.

* * *

Later, when Draco followed Ginny to Percy's old room, where he would be staying the night, he decided it hadn't gone too badly. The twins, Fred and George, had tried all night to hex him, but any time they got close, Molly would catch them and yell at them a bit. Ron sulked in his corner all night, and Hermione finally tired of his behavior and had joined Draco and Ginny, who were sitting with Charlie and Bill. Harry stayed in the corner with Ron, but sent Hermione pleading looks every so often. 

After presents were exchanged (during which time Draco received his very own Weasley sweater- emerald green, with a silver D on it), everyone went into the newly expanded dining room to eat Christmas dinner. Draco's suspicions had been correct; Molly's cooking had been much better than whatever he would've eaten at the Manor. When dinner was finished, everyone drifted off to do his own thing. The Golden Trio went upstairs with the twins while the older siblings stayed with Ginny and Draco. Molly and Arthur retired to the kitchen to pack up the leftovers.

It was well past midnight when Draco realized that Ginny had almost fallen asleep on his shoulder. Gently he shook her and requested that she show him to his room because he was tired. In reality it had been a long time since he'd had a lot of sleep, what with being an Auror, but Draco knew that she wouldn't go to bed and leave him by himself. She looked relieved as she told him he would be staying in Percy's old room.

She opened the door and walked into it. She looked around sadly, as if it had been a long time since she'd been in the room because it pained her to look at it. Percy had never reconciled with the family after falling out with them just before her fourth year at Hogwarts. The walls were painted a soft beige color, and all the wood on the furniture was stained dark brown. The sheets were white, and the only splash of color came from the red comforter on the bed. The bed was pushed against the far wall, the headboard resting in front of the only window in the room, whose shutters were closed tightly. The desk was on the wall to the right of the door, and just past it Draco could see the dark brown doors that he assumed lead to the closet. A brown rug covered the center of the wooden floor, and there was a green flowering plant in the far corner.

"I see that Mum's changed everything around in here," she said softly. "The walls used to blue. That was Percy's favorite color. He wanted to be in Ravenclaw more than anything, but the Sorting Hat always puts Weasley's in Gryffindor." She said the last part sadly, and Draco hugged her to him. She was silent for a moment. "Anyway, my room's farther up, so you probably can't sneak up there," she said in a slightly sad voice. Draco smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll just see you in the morning, then," he said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Ginny smiled and squeezed him closer to her before pulling away.

"I'd better go on up to my room or they'll be looking for me." She kissed him swiftly on the lips before leaving and retreating to her own room.

Three hours later Draco was woken up from his peaceful sleep by the sound of the door opening. In three seconds flat he was on his feet with his wand lifted, ready to strike.

"Put that thing away, it's just me," a voice whispered. Draco lowered his wand.

"Ginny?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "Lumos." A soft light was emitted from his wand, and he visibly relaxed when he saw her familiar form. She smiled at him and pushed him back down on the bed. She snuggled under the covers next to him, although he stayed in a sitting position on the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked quietly. She yawned.

"I couldn't get to sleep so I thought I'd come and see you for a bit," she said sleepily.

"You sound really tired," he said, frowning. There was a noise outside his door and he jumped slightly and tensed. He waited for a moment before turning back to Ginny to ask her if she had heard it. The question died on his tongue, however, when he saw that she was asleep. He smiled softly and pushed a lock of hair out of her face before lying down on the bed, on top of the covers, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Molly Weasley pushed open the door the next morning, checking on her daughter's boyfriend, she was surprised to see her daughter in the room. When she noticed Draco's shivering figure on top of the covers that he had selflessly given to her daughter, she took pity on the boy and brought him a blanket. A smile curved onto her face as she left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. _Thank you,_ she thought to the heavens above, _for bringing Ginny a boy that is finally worthy of her._

**THE END**


End file.
